


Married at First Sight

by secondsineternity (glassandroses)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Married at First Sight Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Just Married, Love, Love at First Sight, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/secondsineternity
Summary: When Sam Wilson is accepted as one of the four grooms on the television show “Married at First Sight”, he wasn’t expecting his audition to take him this for, to get him married at first sight. He wasn’t expecting to fall in love with you at first sight either.
Relationships: Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader





	Married at First Sight

Sam had been acting weird all night, and both Steve and Bucky noticed after the third time he checked his notifications. He had an apprehensive look on his face, one that he would normally wear when Bucky chose a horror film, but tonight Steve had chosen a historical film. 

“Dude, what is your problem tonight?” Bucky took a swig of his beer. “You’re never like this during our poker and movie nights. You got a hot Tinder match or something?”

“Or something.” Sam said distantly, checking his phone once again, the blank screen making him worsen with anxiety.

“Seriously, Sam. What’s wrong with you?” Steve turned to face him, “Is it your mom or sister? 

“No! No, everything’s fine with my family! It’s just...” His friends gave him expectant looks. Sam turned his phone over onto the table, sighing and succumbing to his two best friends nagging. “Alright, but if I tell you this, you two gotta promise not to laugh or make fun of me the rest of my life, got it?”

“Promise.” Steve nodded at him.

“Pinky promise.” Bucky held out his pinky, a smirk on his face.

Sam swatted his hand away, taking a deep breath. “I sent in an application for Married at First Sight.”

There was a moment of silence encasing the room before Bucky burst out in laughter.

“Hey, come on man!”

“This is going to be on TV, man. What’re you gonna say? ‘Hi I’m Sam, I’m 39, and I’m looking for love.’?” Bucky snickered.

“Man, I should’ve never told y’all.” Sam grumbled, moving to get up from the couch. He rounded the corner, leaning on the kitchen wall away from his two friends. He huffed out a breath, 

The laughter died down, and Steve cleared his throat, “I’m sorry, Sam. I just wasn’t expecting you to say anything like that.”

“I’m not sorry.” Bucky goaded.

A slap sounded from the living room, followed by a screech and an exaggerated “ow”. Sam snickered, slowly peeking out from the kitchen corner.

Steve smiled encouragingly at him, while Bucky gave him more of a grimace as he caressed his bruised arm. “Sam, on behalf of both Bucky and myself, we’re sorry.”

Sam chuckled, “I don’t know why I’m still friends with you guys.”

“Because you love us?” Bucky said wit a teasing smile.

Sam looked at him incredulously. “You trying to get another bruise, Barnes?”

Steve erupted into a short bout of laughter before calming down and clearing his throat. “So, about that show-“

“It’s a stupid idea, I knew it from the beginning.” Sam sighed. “Its not like I even really have a chance.”

“Buddy, we support you no matter what happens with this show. I mean it’s a one in a million chance, right?”

“Thanks for the confidence boost.” Sam mumbled

“No, not like that,” Steve backpedalled hurriedly, “I mean, maybe you’re lucky. Maybe you’ll get on this show and get married and find the love of your life along the way.”

Sam cracked a smile, “Maybe so.”

They all looked up when Steve’s antique grandfather clock began to chime. Twelve o’clock.

“Damn, it’s midnight already?” Sam groaned, “I better be getting back home.” He stood up from the couch, collecting his belongings and heading for the door.

“Goodnight, Sam.” Steve bid him goodbye as he collected the dishes from the table and moving them to the kitchen.

“Have sweet wedding dreams.” Bucky teased, escaping out of reach before Sam could do anything to him.

Sam gave him the bird, saying nothing as he closed their apartment door shut. He smiled to himself. His friends may be his biggest pains in the ass, but they would support them no matter what he did. No matter if the chances were one in a million.


End file.
